Эвентологическая теория перспектив
Эвентологическая теория перспектив — развитие и обобщение теории перспектив (предложенной Дэниэлом Канеманом и Амосом Тверски в 1979 и окончательно в 1992) на основе событийного подхода, с точки зрения эвентологии; дала начало теории перспективных событий. Эвентологическая теория перспектив предлагает общее эвентологическое описание того, как частные разумы оценивают 1) вероятности событий и 2) потери и выигрыши; исходит из гипотез: * дважды относительной ценности события, * соотношения «ценность — вероятность» событий, * восприятия вероятности событий («субъективная вероятность — вероятность»), * восприятия ценностей событий («субъективная ценность — ценность»); три из которых (первая, третья и четвёртая) обобщают гипотезы * [[Теория перспектив#Оценка потерь и выигрышей: гипотеза относительной полезности и гипотеза фабрикации|'относительной полезности']], * [[Теория перспектив#Оценка вероятностей событий: гипотеза взвешенной вероятности|'взвешенной вероятности события']], * [[Теория перспектив#Оценка потерь и выигрышей: гипотеза относительной полезности и гипотеза фабрикации|'«фабрикации» полезности']], положенные Канеманом и Тверски в основу теории перспектив; показывает, что вторая и третья гипотезы Канемана и Тверски следуют одна из другой, если справедливо соотношение «ценность — вероятность» событий (первая гипотеза эвентологической теории перспектив); заменяет первую гипотезу Канемана и Тверски (относительной полезности) более общей гипотезой (дважды относительной ценности события), которая объясняет и относительность значений ценности события (относительно точки отсчёта), и относительность самого понятия ценности события (относительно событийного горизонта, характеризующего каждый частный разум). Восприятие ценностей событий: гипотеза дважды относительной ценности событий Важное следствие эвентологической теории перспектив для экономики основано на гипотезе дважды относительной ценности событий: # значение ценности события — относительная величина (относительно некоторой точки отсчёта): оценки субъективных ценностей событий делаются каждым частным разумом относительно своей собственной точки отсчёта; # само понятие ценности события определяется относительно некоторого фиксированного множества событий — событийного горизонта, характеризующего каждый частный разум и присущую ему в данный момент точку отсчёта значений ценности событий. Гипотеза субъективных ценностей событий Другое не менее важное следствие эвентологической теории перспектив опирается на гипотезу субъективных ценностей событий (основана на соотношении «субъективная ценность — ценность» и обобщает гипотезу «фабрикации» Канемана и Тверски), которая лежит в основе того, что частные разумы, оценивая («фабрикуя» по Канеману) результат своих действий и опираясь при этом на собственное субъективное мнение, подвержены влиянию ожидаемой ими субъективной ценности результата действий. Функция субъективной ценности (эскизно показанная на рисунке справа), которая проходит через точку отсчёта, имеет асимметричный s-образный вид и показывает неприятие потери: при одном и том же абсолютном значении ценности субъективная ценность потери «выше» (по абсолютной величине), чем субъективная ценность выигрыша. Гипотеза субъективных вероятностей событий Эвентологическая теория перспектив основана на гипотезе субъективных вероятностей событий (соотношение «субъективная вероятность — вероятность», обобщающее гипотезу взвешенной вероятности Канемана и Тверски), которая оказывается совместимой с результатами многочисленных эмпирических наблюдений, что большинство вероятностей событий частными разумами субъективно «недооцениваются», а малые вероятности — субъективно «переоцениваются» (функция субъективной вероятности эскизно показана на рисунке слева). Объединённые гипотезы о соотношениях ценность~вероятность событий восприятия Соотношение «ценность — вероятность» события восприятия в эвентологии аналогично основополагающему в статистической механике соотношению Больцмана «энтропия — вероятность» и определяет ценность события относительно некоторого фиксированного множества событий для заданной вероятности этого события восприятия. Позволяет вывести одно из другого соотношения «субъективная вероятность — вероятность» события восприятия и «субъективная ценность — ценность» события восприятия, которые обобщают соответственно: гипотезу взвешенной вероятности и гипотезу фабрикации полезности в теории перспектив. Две новые гипотезы о соотношениях ценность~вероятность событий деятельности Соотношение «ценность — вероятность» события деятельности в эвентологии аналогично соотношению, которое противостоит основополагающему в статистической механике соотношению Больцмана «энтропия — вероятность», и определяет ценность события деятельности относительно некоторого фиксированного множества событий для заданной вероятности этого события деятельности. Позволяет вывести одно из другого соотношения «субъективная вероятность — вероятность» события деятельности и «субъективная ценность — ценность» события деятельности, которые предлагают две новые гипотезы: гипотезу взвешенной вероятности событий деятельности и гипотезу фабрикации полезности событий деятельности, выходящих за рамки теории перспектив Канемана и Тверски. Источники * Easterlin, Richard A. (1974) "Does Economic Growth Improve the Human Lot?" in Paul A. David and Melvin W. Reder, eds., Nations and Households in Economic Growth: Essays in Honor of Moses Abramovitz, New York: Academic Press, Inc. * Frank, Robert H. (1997) "The Frame of Reference as a Public Good", The Economic Journal 107 (November), 1832-1847. * Kahneman, Daniel, and Amos Tversky (1979) "Prospect Theory: An Analysis of Decision under Risk", Econometrica, XVLII, 263-291. * Tversky, Amos, and Daniel Kahneman (1992) "Advances in prospect theory: cumulative representation of uncertainty", Journal of Risk and Uncertainty, 5, 297-323. См.также *Теория перспектив *Ценность события *Вероятность (в эвентологии) Категория:Эвентология Категория:Математическая эвентология Категория:Эвентологический словарь